10 maneiras de conquistar uma garota
by SakuraSouke
Summary: As 10 maneiras de conquistar uma garota utilizada por Neji Hyuuga.


**Dez maneiras de conquistar uma garota utilizada por Neji Hyuuga**

**1°-**_A olhe com um jeito amável..._

**Neji:** (encostado em uma arvore) Psiu!Hinata...

**Hinata:** E - eu?

**Neji:** (pisca pra ela de um jeito irresistível)

**Hinata:** (cora) e-eu t-tenho que i-ir!(sai correndo)

**2°-**_ Dê um presente para ela sem datas especiais..._

**Neji:** Toma **¬.¬ **(da embrulhe mal feito e amassado)

**Hinata:** (gota na cabeça) M-mas q-que embrulhe bonito N-Neji onissan...

**Hinata:** (abre o embrulhe)

_-... (silencio)_

**Neji:** Gostou?

**Hinata:** M-mas e-essa é a sua camisa e ta com san-sangue!(em choque) **O.O**

**Neji:** Que foi eihn?

**Hinata:** E-la ta com s-sangue!

**Neji:** Sabia que iria gostar, esse sangue é seu,no Duelo Chunin,lembra?

**Hinata**: É-é cla-cl...**O.O**

**Neji:** Pois é, ta suja pra você lavar com sabãozinho, deixá-la cheirosinha e recordar dos velhos tempos...

**Hinata:** V-velhos tempos!?

**Neji:** Sim, pra você se lembrar do belo dia que tivemos juntos no Duelo Chunin.

**Hinata:** M-mas nós lu-lutamos...

**Neji:** Pois é, e eu venci!(indo embora) Ah,antes que eu me esqueça o sangue do embrulhe é do filho da puta do camelô.

Acredita que ele quis me cobrar 10,00 conto por essa merda!?

Um absurdo! **u.u**

**3°-**_ A elogie muito._

**Hinata:** (tropeça na pedra,vai cair...)

**Neji:** (pega Hinata antes que caia)

**Neji:** Mas que pernas macias uhhnnn que gostoso...delicadas e perfumadas também...

**Hinata:** (super vermelha)Eu t-tenho q-que ir.

**4°-**_Não a divida com ninguém._

**Hinata, Kiba e Shino:** (vão tirar foto).

**Neji:** (os vê)

**Fotógrafo:** Digam x !

**PLACK,BOOM,TOIN**

_(Kiba Shino amarrados na arvore)_

**Neji :** XXXXX!(abraça Hinata)

**5°-**_Trate-a diferente das demais._

**Tenten:** (corada)Oi, Nejizinho!

**Neji:** Tchau "sem-bunda".

**Sakura H. :** Por que você falou isto,eu protesto!

**Neji:** Vai ver se o cacete do Naruto ta na esquina "Testuda"!

**Ino:** Uashashauashuahs!

**Neji:** "Porca" não ri idiota!

**Hanabi**: Exijo explicação!(fica na frente de Neji)

**Neji**: Saia da frente dona-Gigi!(empurra)

**Hinata:** (com medo) "é melhor eu ficar quieta e não dar Bom-dia..."

**Neji:** Bom-dia Luz do Dia!(abraça Hinata)

**Todas: T.T**

**Hinata: O///O** (super vermelha) Bo-bom Dia nissan...

**6°-**_Humilhe quem maltratá-la._

**Hiashi:** Você é uma desgraça e uma vergonha para o clã!(em praça publica)

**Hinata: T.T** E-eu vou me-melhorar pai...

**Neji:** O TIO USA PERUCA!

**Hiashi:** Neji o que esta dizendo?!O.O

**Neji:** (tira peruca do Hiashi) Viu eu não disse, vamos dar uma calorosa salva de palmas para o careca aqui!

**Todos**:(salva de palmas)

**Hiashi:** (sai correndo com a peruca na mão )

**Hinata**: O-obrigado Neji...eu acho...**O.O°**

**7°-**_Diga que a ama indiretamente._

**Tenten:** Eu já disse pra você que eu gosto muito do Neji?Ele olhou pra mim hoje e durou 1 segundo.

Eu acho ele um gatinho, ele é forte e hábil e ele pegou na minha mão ontem!

Ele também já me pediu um copo de água, você não acha que ele gosta de mim também!?

**Hinata**: Claro (quase dormindo)

**Neji**:(aparece na conversa)Vocês não acham que amar uma Hyuuga muito linda de cabelos azulados e longos,pele branca e delicada,olhos da cor translúcidos,inteligente e gentil,que esta conversando com a Tenten "sem-bunda"e que esta localizada a minha esquerda não é um gênio?

**Tenten: T.T**

**Hinata: O///O°**

**8°-**_Convide-a para passear em um lugar muito romântico._

**Neji:** Vamos sair Hinata?

**Hinata:** Sim!Pra onde?

**Neji:** Que bom que perguntou, eu estava pensando em dar um role em Suna,lutar contra jounins até enjoar e desmaiar de cansaço!

**Hinata:** Que pena vai chover é melhor eu ir pra casa. (some)

**Neji:** Mas não há nenhuma nuvem no céu!

**9°**_Caia em cima dela e finja que foi acidente._

**Neji:** Cuidado!(puxa Hinata)

**Hinata:** Ai!

(rolam pela grama)

**Neji:** (fica em cima dela) Me desculpe foi um acidente.

**Hinata: O///O** Tu-tudo bem!

**10°-** _Caro amigo,se você fez isso tudo e nada funcionou... A beije._

**Neji:** Hinata. (fica na frente dela muito sério)

**Hinata:** Por que você esta tão serio... Eu fiz algo errado?

**Neji:** É o que veremos agora... (agarra Hinata e a beija)

_20 minutos depois..._

**Hinata:** Preciso respirar Neji!(roxa)

**Neji:** Desculpe-me (se afasta um pouco)

(se ajoelha)

(mostra aliança)

Dar-me-ia a honra de ser minha esposa?

**Hinata**: Que palavrão é esse?

**Neji:** Quer se casar comigo?

**Hinata:** Achei que nunca iria pedir!(rios de lágrima)

**Neji:** OTIMO VAMOS TER MUITOS FILHOS QUERO QUE UMA SE CHAME SAKURA A OUTRA DE MARIH OU TALVEZ HARUMI QUEM SABE DAJI OU SERÁ MELHOR HARU,OU TALVEZ KATSURI OU QUEM SABE KAORU?

**Hinata:**EU NAO SOU UMA ÉGUA PRA TER TANTOS FILHOS NEJI!

* * *

_Gente eu escrevi isto porque me deu uma vontade louca de fazer uma fic. tudo começou pq. eu vi um filme muito louco(esqueci o nome)e que era muito engraçado e o cara fazia de tudo pra conquistar a mulher de seus sonhos ai eu me lembrei de Neji e Hinata e surgiu essa porcaria aí._

_Espero que me deixem Reviews!Beijinhos..._


End file.
